Hermione's Love For Her Dark Lord
by BuffyHarrygirl24
Summary: Lord Voldermort has an obsession with oranges so when he has his followers capture Ms. Granger who her has an interest in, he has feelings for her and wants her for his bride, but will she give into him and love him after she is captured...


Authors Notes: This is my first Harry Potter Pairing story with Hermione Granger/Lord Voldermort being together please give me positive, good, great, helpful, interesting, gentle, kind, nice feedback please and do not give me negative feedback by judging what I write ok! Also I hope everyone will love, like, enjoy this story when they read, it and I will update it soon with either a chapter or another chapter one-shot.

Chapter 1

Lord Voldermort is with his death eaters and allies in Malfoy Manor, when he sees some oranges he grabbed one before anyone else and started to peel the orange and eat the pieces of orange as he savored the flavor of the juice from the orange in his mouth.

He looked at all his death eaters and then decided on a plan of action and that is to capture Harry's friend Granger and have her with him for a while or two until he decided on a plan to know what to do with her.

But he has suddenly grown an attachment for her and would like her to be with him instead of that Gryffindor Boy Weasley. He wonders if his fellow death eaters can capture her and bring her to him without Harry or Ron knowing about it or even the Ministry of Magic either.

Lord Voldermort called for some of his death eaters to do a job for him and that is to find Granger and kidnap her and bring her to him as a token of his love for her. And what he wants from her, which is to be his queen and wife and to rule the magical world with him.

Malfoy and the others understood what he wanted from them and would want Hermione alive at all costs when they capture her to be have her with him, soon after his death eaters aparated they soon came back very quickly.

With Ms. Granger who is becoming afraid now that she is captured by them and is in front of him wondering what is going on and why she is being held captive by Lord Voldermort and his group.

Hermione suddenly and hesitantly asks, "Why am I here please tell me I do not want to be dead please will you tell me why I am here so I can be back with my friends!" "I do not want to stay here please tell me I am worried about why I am here could you explain it to me Lord Voldermort.

Lord Voldermort looked towards his death eaters and companions motioned for them to let her go as soon as they let her go Hermione started to run for the front door to the Malfoy Manor. When she is hit by the cruciatious curse and falls down just before putting her hand on the door she starts shaking.

While holding down her scream as she sees Voldermort coming closer to her and motioning for his men to pick her up and take her to his bedroom where he will be there with her shortly.

Hermione felt arms underneath her and being picked up by someone but she did not know whom because of her eyes being closed from the pain she is still feeling. Until she is feels the someone holding her. While walking upstairs, she stills for a second as she hears a door being opened before being gently put on the bed and then the person left and closed the door.

Hermione carefully opened her eyes waiting for someone to attack her, when she realized she is in some bedroom with a fore poster bed she is laying on she carefully tries to sit up in the bed.

When she still feels the pain and she carefully lays back down just as the door opens and Voldermort comes into the bedroom with a house elf behind him holding a tray filled with breakfast food and oranges, Hermione quickly wonders what he is playing at.

When he approaches her and asks the house elf to sit the tray on the table where the two chairs are at for him and Hermione to sit together and enjoy breakfast together for a while to try to get to know each other for a while until such time when she can become his queen and wife.

Hermione hesitantly taken his hand when he offered his hand towards her for her to take it when she taken his hand he gently but firmly pulled her towards her to where he embraced her and kissed her gently.

Hermione became shocked by the kiss, but pulled away while still holding his hand he and Hermione walked towards the table where the food is set.

Hermione grabbed a plate filled with breakfast food and an orange, while Voldermort grabbed his food with an orange and watched her as he and Hermione ate breakfast together. After breakfast is over Hermione feels him kissing her on the lips while holding her gently close.

She hesitantly kisses him back until he pulls away from her and gently leads her back to the bed where together him and Hermione lay down on the bed holding each other and going to sleep.


End file.
